


Bully

by RoadWild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadWild/pseuds/RoadWild
Summary: Who wouldn't bully little Malfoy?
Kudos: 1





	Bully

“That has to be the prissiest little shit I’ve ever seen. Let’s get him. “

Marcus Belby knew he wasn’t the best of anything. He wasn’t the smartest, the quickest, the best looking, or even the most influential. The most he had was his name, and that was only because of his Uncle. Still, his physical size, cruel intellect and generally poor demeanour gave him one thing, and that one thing was power. And like all things, according to his Mother, power enjoys being abused.   
He could still remember what began his path as a bully. He was still a ickle first year, someone who still stared up in wonder at the moving stairwells and paintings when an upper-year decided to pick on him. It was only a few mean words and a Stinging hex, but Marcus grew up on the South Side. He knew how the world worked and knew that if he let the sixth year bully him, then everyone will know he’s an easy target. Which was why while the sixth year was in the shower Marcus crept into the sixth year Ravenclaw dorm, set the boy’s bunk and trunk on fire, and then stabbed him in the gut as he came out of the shower. Nobody messed with him after that. In fact, he remembered wondering to him, ‘These guys are all little bitches!’  
He’d steadily grown his power base, and acquired two lackeys by the name of Ceril and Grom. Thus, as a first year, he had a steady grasp on all of the bullying going on in Hogwarts. He knew exactly why that fifth year started crying in the middle of class and who he needed to tell. He knew most of Fred and George’s secret little passageways. He even had friends within the house elf population that could always do with a little extra work! Marcus had become a Godfather of sorts, one that controlled the Hogwarts Mafia. All at the age of twelve. 

Thus, he was quite annoyed when one of his informants told him that some uppity first year was muscling in on his territory.   
The little brat had already stolen two promising recruits, Crabbe and Goyle, who were quite similar to Marcus’ own,(he was told they were related only in the most pureblooded of ways), and was attempting to bully the Boy Who Lived.   
Marcus didn’t care much for the vanquisher of Voldemort, but even he had to say that that was the wrong move. It was atrocious bullying, really. A few called names and nothing more? Marcus managed better when he was eight. But when he met “Draco Malfoy” for the first time, Marcus could only think one thing: “This had to be the biggest target I’ve ever seen. “  
So, Marcus turned to his right hand man, Cormac McLaggen, and said “This has to be the prissiest little bitch I’ve ever seen. Let’s get him. “ Thus, the bullying of Draco Malfoy began.   
Marcus had enough ‘friends’ in the Slytherin house to have easy access to Malfoy, and so that’s where he began.   
The first step was a real classic. Waking up with Sir Nick’s head next to his head must’ve been a real surprise, the maggots in the shampoo even moreso. Marcus watched carefully as Draco bemoaned his day to his followers, and marked off a success. On to phase two.  
Not quite whispered stinging hexes and tripping jinxes in the hallways let Malfoy know what was going on, and Marcus notes with satisfaction that one well timed tripping jinx sent the little shit tumbling down a flight of stairs.   
Marcus would’ve moved to phase three, a physical confrontation without the goons, but he was stopped by a tall white-haired man in the hallways. The man’s stern look and long straight hair gave him an aristocratic look, but Marcus couldn’t stop the inadvertent question from slipping out. “What are you a fag or something?”

The man grimaced and said, “The name’s Lucius Malfoy, boy. I take it you’re the one that’s bullying Draco?”

“Yeah?” Michael snorted, “So what? You prissy’s daddy?”

“Why yes I am,” Lucius Malfoy harrumphed, and rapped his cane on the floor twice. “I’ll admit, you’ve done a superb job of building a network of informants and enforcers, but this is my boy. “

“You’ll find that I am a prominent member of the Wizengamot, and often have the ear of Cornelius Fudge himself! Do you understand the connections I have, boy?” Lucius threatened. 

Marcus was on the backfoot, but that was where he could spring off the hardest. “So what you’re saying is that...”

Lucius grimaced again and said, “Yes. If you stop bullying my son Draco I’ll ensure you are placed in a position of influence and prominence in the Ministry and Wizengamot. Below my son, of course, but I’m sure you will quickly find ways to grow your influence and power. “

Marcus felt a twinge of sadness and asked, “Would you like me to toughen him up a bit for you?”

“No, no...” Lucius sighed, “I’ve already failed enough. Let him grow on his own. “

Thus, this is the story of Marcus Belby, a man who went from small-time Don to prominent Ministry leader, all the while doing what he loved. Bullying others. Who says you have to sacrifice what you love? As long as you love the right things they could take you far in life.


End file.
